Green Eyes And A Cute Smirk
by TayMarsh23
Summary: As soon as I saw Eli and Clare meet, I squealed and jumped up and down! They make such a cute couple! Which inspired me to make this story. I hope you like it. CHAPTER 17 IS UP!
1. What'shisface

**This is my first FanFic Story. I'm So excited I hope you like It!**

**Claire's POV**

I was walking down the sidewalk with Alli. We were talking about how I tricked Jenna. I was still upset that nobody recognized that Im not wearing glasses.

"Maybe I should go back to the old Claire." I said as I pulled out my glasses

"Uh no way!" said Alli as she tried snatch the glasses

The glasses flung out of my hands. Before I could pick them up. I tire rolled over them. I looked at the car. It was a _hearse. _What high schooler drives a _hearse._

A boy with medum lengeth brown hair. He was wearing gray skinny jeans and a black shirt with a black blazer. He was really cute. He picked up my glasses.

"I think there dead." He said

I took them gently. "It's ok. Got- Laser- I took a breath- surgey.

He examinded me.

"You have pretty eyes." He said

"Thanks. So I'll see you around?" I asked slightly hopefull

"Guess you will."

I got in his car and drove to the student parking lot

I bit my lip as I watched him drive away

"Uh oh. I've seen that look before." said Alli as we started walking back to school

"I have no idea what your talking about." I teased

I looked at my glasses on more time before throwing them in the trash.

Maybe this school year won't be horrible. As long as I see What'shisface daily. :)

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

So what did u think?

Preview of next chapter

K.C: "Who was that dude whispering in your ear?"


	2. Beyond Good And Evil

**Eli's POV**

I walked to locker 213. I took out my schedule. I had English first. I grabbed my supplies. I closed my locker and walked to english.

Then a blonde chick popped up beside me.

"Hi. I'm Jenna!" She said

I groaned mentally. I hate preppy.

"Eli." I said to her and walked she followed me.

"Do you need help finding your classrooms?"

"No. I like to find things myself."

"It's fine. I really do have a problem helping you."

Jesus she doesn't know when to stop.

"I do have a problem."

She finally took the hint and stopped following me.

The bell rang and everyone hurried to class.

I was the only one in the hall. I couldn't find my class. Late on my first day. That made me smile.

**Clare's Pov**

I took a seat next to Alli.

The teacher wote her name on the board and apolozied in advanced if she forgot our names.

"Now I will assign partners. You will be partners for the whole school year. No exceptions."

I looked over at Alli hopefully we would be partners.

Alli Bandari and Drew Torres

Alli shot me a apology look. She saw tall guy with brown spikey hair with a teal plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing his biceps.

Knowing Alli she was already head over heels in love.

"Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy"

I stood up but my partner wasn't.

"Elijah Goldsworthy?' the teacher repeated

"I perfer Eli." a voice said from the door

I looked over and saw him. Leaning aganist the door frame. He entered the class

"Why are you late?" the teacher asked

"I couldn't find my way here. I'm sorry."

"It will slide this time. We are assigning partners. You are Clare's partner. Clare please raise your hand."

I was in the middle of a daydream

**_I was in his Hearse. He was stroking my knee, my thigh, my hand, myarm, my cheek, my lips. He whispered in my ear " I want you." _**

**_He leaned in. So close. His lips half a inch from mine._**

"Ms. Edwards!" the teachers voice interupted my dream

Cranky I replied "WHAT?"

The teach, Eli, Alli, and the other's looked suprise.

"Um I'm so sorry."

"Like I was saying, please raise your hand."

I did as I was told

"Eli is your partner."

I tried not to smile, but failed

Eli walked over and sat next to me.

The teacher continued with the list.

I turned to face Eli. He leaned in. I felt his breath on my neck.

"Did it hurt?"

Oh god

If I had a nickel for every time I heard this line..Well I'd have a 5 cent.

I scoffed "What did it hurt when I fell from heavan?"

He smirked "I was going to say the laser surgery."

"Oh." I looked down, embarressed

I looked up in eyes. So beautiful. Two beautiful emeralds.

I had a little trouble breathing.

**Eli's Pov**

I looked in her eyes. Her big blue eyes. Two breath-taking sapphires. This girl is starting to have an effect on me

Someone cleared their throat loudly. I pulled my eyes away from Clare's. It was the teacher who cleared his throat. The rest of the class looked at us. Clare's loud friend was smiling.

"You two are doing research on the 1886 novel _Beyond Good and Evil._"

The bell rang.

"You have 2 weeks to work on the report."

**Clare's Pov**

I gathered my stuff together. Eli, K.C, and I were the last one.

When I was walking to the door, someone grabbed my arm.

I looked up and saw Eli

He smirked "Wanna go to my place?"

"Sure I'll see you after school."

I started to walk away but he still had a grip on my arm

He whispered in my ear.

"I didn't mean ater school. I meant now."

"What? We can't leave now! It's the middle of the day."

"Come on Clare. What's the most dangerous thing you've done?"

I couldn't think of anything.

"Ok." I said

He smiled "Great."

"I just need to get my stuff out of my locker." I told Eli

"Same here. I'll meet you by the Hearse."

"Ok." I watched him walk away

"Hey." said a voice behind me

I jumped and turned around.

It was only K.C

"Oh hi."

"Who was that guy whispering in your ear?'

"None of your buisness." I turned and walked to my locker. I guess my and Eli were so deep in conversation I didn't hear the bell.

"He looks dangerous." said K.C

I got my stuff out and slammed my locker

"You have no say in who I hang out with." I walked past him to the front entrance

"Where are you going?" he yelled

"Wherever the hell I want to!" I replied

Oops sorry lord. It was just a slip.

I walked out the front door feeling freedom. I raced towards the student parking lot. I saw Eli leaning aganist his car.

As soon as he saw me walking towards him he smiled.

"Hi." I greeted him

"Hey."

He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. I walked over and slid in."thank you,sir."

"Anything for a beautiful lady." He winked and closed the door.

I looked in the back and saw the large carpted floor. Large enough to hold an adverge coffin.

I heard the door slam and I jumped.

"Hey jumpy." said Eli smirking

"Hey!" I turned towards him. I didn't realize how close Eli was.

Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my face.

It was all too much. Him so close. His breath the small space between our bodies touching. My teenage hormones reacted. I pulled Eli's face towards mine and crashed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist pulling me closer.

One of his hands went under my shirt.

For some reason I didn't stop him.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Preview:

Clare: "I'm so sorry about that."

Eli : "Don't be." he said with that famous smirk


	3. Falling Physically and Emotionality

**Yay! We finally get to see Eli today. I'm so weak! I watched tonight's episode already. It was SO cute! That's all I'm going to say.**

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. My neck was seriously hurting. I was in a terrible mood. I feel a little better. Enjoy the story.**

**Eli's pov**

Suddenly the horn went off.

Clare jumped away in suprise. I took my elbow off the horn. She looked down blushing. Then there was an ackward silence.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked

"Suprise me." Clare smiled

I started the car. I pulled out of the parking lot. And drove.

**Half an hour later**

I parked the car across the street. I got out and went over to the passenger side. I opened the car door for Clare.

"Where are we?" she asked

"A place." I said

I went over to the backyard fence. I tool out a hair pin and jimmed the lock. I went into the backyard. She just stood there

"Aren't you coming?" I asked

"Isn't this trespassing?" she asked

" I like to call it adveturing."

I kept walking. I heard the fence close and Clare's flats catching up to me. I went to the in ground pool. I climed down the ladder to the deep end.

"What are you doing?"

"Come down here."

She was hesitante then climed down. She slipped on the last step. I caught her. She was breathin heavily. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smirked

"You can let go now."

"Why would I do that?"

I looked into her eyes and got lost in them.

She was looking in mine.

I think I'm falling for her. I've never felt this way about anyone before. She makes my heart race.

We were so close. She leaned in. So did I.

Then she jumped out of my arms and ran away. I chased her around the pool.

I finally caught her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She was giggling and trying to get out of my grip.

She turned around to face me. I held her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Then I saw a drop of rain land on her cheek

**Clare's Pov**

It started raining harder. I pulled away from Eli and started dancing in the rain. He started laughing but joined me.

"Crap! I left my cell phone in my locker."

"Well let's go!" We climbed out of the pool and ran to the Hearse.

As we drove back to Degrassi, the rain stopped. We talked about random things. BP oil spill, Tiger Woods, Jake and Vienna.

We got back to degrassi just as the bell rang. The school day was over. We got out of the car quickly. I grabbed his hand. we raced up the stairs and through the main doors.

Then we bumped into Alli, Dave,Wesley, Connor, K.C, and Jenna.

"Clare! Where have you been? You missed like all your classes!"

"So did you, Eli." said Connor

I saw K.C glance at our hands.

"We umm.." I started

"We helped Principal Simpson unload some office supplies from trucks."

"Yeah!" I said. I glanced at Eli. He gave me a quick wink.

"Uh huh" said Alli. Knowing Alli she saw right through the lie.

"Well we gotta go. Bye" I pulled Eli away

We got to my locker

"Thanks. I never would of thought of that." I said

"We make a pretty good team." He said with a smirk

I got my cell phone. We walked back to the main doors. I made my way down the stairs.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked

"I usually walk with Alli."

"I think she's taken" Eli said pointing.

I looked and saw the Alli was walking with Drew.

"Oh well then ok!" I smiled and walked to the Hearse.

He drove me home.

"Bye." he said

"Bye." I leaned in and kissed his cheek before getting out.

I walked to my door. I waved before going inside.

**The next Day**

**Eli's Pov**

I walked in the school and saw Clare at her locker.

"Hey there.'

"Hey Eli." Her voice cracked

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine." She closed her locked and started to walk away.

"Wait Clare."

"Go away, Eli."

I grabbed her arm. I lifted her chin to look at me. Her eyed were red and swollen. She had a cut on her cheek.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked angry

"My-my" she started crying harder

I took her into a supply closet.

"Clare what happened?"

"My parents have been fighting. It got physical. My mom ment to hit my dad with the dish but it hit me."

"Oh Clare."

I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into my chest.

She pulled back and sniffled. "We better go."

"Wait." I rubbed her tears away. "I don't want anyone to see a pretty girl like you upset."

She giggled. We tried to sneak out of the closet but we bumped into Alli, Dave, Wesley, Connor, K.C, and Jenna again.

_Oh come on! Again._ I thought

That K.C guy looked kind of angry.

"What's going on now?" asked Alli

"Nothing we got to go. Bye!" said Clare pulling me to English

**Alli's Pov**

"There's something going on with them." I said to the group

_I'm getting to the bottom of this._ I thought.

**PREVIEW**

"I know your secret! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked hurt


	4. Playing House

**K.C's Pov**

I walked into the Cafetria and saw Clare and that Eli dude together. I took a seat at an empty table behind them.

Eli leaned and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and giggled and looked down.

She looked up and they just stared into each other's eyes. Then they started to lean in.

Foreheads touching, Noses touching. So close. Then Clare looked over and saw Alli coming.

She jumped away and started eating her food like everything was normal.

I've had alot of practicing reading lips. So I tried to concentrate.

"What's going on here?" Alli said

"Nothing. Eating...whatever this is."Eli said looking down at the food on his tray

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go get an apple."Alli said before walking to the lunch line

"Meet me by my locker after school. I have something I want to tell you." Eli said

Clare nodded her head.

Alli came back and started talking about Drew, the next QB.

"K.C!" I heard Jenna squeal

"Hey Jen." I said kinda irritated

"What are you doing sitting here?"she asked

She didn't even let me answer which was good cause I didn't have an answer

She pulled me past Clare and Eli's table towards the jock and cheerleading table.

I looked back at Clare. She didn't even notice me.

**After School**

I hid behind a corner near Eli's locker.

I heard Clare's flats approching.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I heard her say

"I've been thinking about you and your parents..." he trailed off

"Uh huh?" she said urging him to move on

"And I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place?"

_**WHAT? **_I screamed in my head

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah. I thought you probably don't want to be around them fighting."

"It would be nice to get away..." she trailed off

_Wait! She's actually concedering this? Hmm. I never offered to help her when we were together. I guess I never thought of her problems._

"So?" Eli asked

"Wait what about your mom?"

"She's on a buisness trip in Seattle. She won't be back for another two months."

"Wow. How are you taking care of yourself?"

"She paid for all the bills in advanced before she left. She left me a her hundres for food and stuff."

"Ok. Yeah. That would great."

"Cool." he said

"Thank you so much, Eli."

"Anything for you, Dollface."

It was silent for a while

I peeked around the corner. Then I saw it. _Perfect timing_. I thought.

I saw right when their lips met.

I felt only two emotions._ Anger and Depression._

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

His hands on her waist.

Her hands ran through his hair.

As the pulled away, I hid behind the corner

"Wow." was all she said

"Yeah. I know. Well let's get home." he said

"I have to get some clothes back home."

"Oh yeah." he said

"I look forward to playing house." she said. I could her the smile on her face

"Yeah we can do stuff that grown ups do." he said smug

"Like what?" she said flirtatiously

"Going grocery shopping." he said smiling

"Can't wait."

I looked around the corner. They were walking away hand in hand

**Clare's Pov**

Eli sat on my bed watching me as I put stuff in my dufflebag.

I went to my closet and took some jeans, dresses, and five pairs of shoes.

I went to my dresser and took some shirts and skirts.

Then I looked at the last drawer of my dresser, embarresed.

I turned to Eli. "Could you look away for a minute?"

"Why?" he asked, confused

"I have to get some stuff." I put air quotes around stuff

"Oh!" he said getting it. He turned facing the other way.

I took some panites, bras, and on black lace bra with matching panties. Just in case. ;)

I zipped up the bag. "I'm done."

"Let's hit the road." he said

We went down stairs.

"Wait." I said "I have to right a letter to my parents

"Go ahead."

I grabbed the note pad and wrote

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm tired of this. Of the fighting. Constant yelling. The unanswered questions._

_How did this start?_

_When will it end?_

_How can we stop?_

_Can we ever go back to how thing were?_

_I need to get away. _

_I'm not running away._

_I'm not being kdnapped._

_I'm staying at a friends house._

_Not Alli's. _

_Don't call the police._

_I'll be fine._

_I'm in good hands._

_I love you both. Please try to work this out._

_-Clare_

I put the note on the fridge.

I looked at Eli. I smiled through my tears.

"Let's go."

I grabbed my bag and his hand. We ran to the Hearse and drove to Eli's house.

**3 hours later**

After eating dinner and watching tv I was in Eli's shower.

I was actually in Eli's shower! After washing my hair, I got out and put on a bra, some panties, a pair of pink polk-a-dot shorts and a black Cami.

I walked out and saw Eli laying on his bed, his hands behind his head.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me up and down

"Nice." he said

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks. You can go in now."

He grabbed his PJ's and walked in the bathroom.

I heard the shower start. I bit my lip.

The thought of Eli stripping.

Getting in the shower.

Him wet. Water running from his face to his neck, chest, stomach, down to his...

My cell rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"I know your secret! How could you not tell me?" she asked hurt

"Alli i'm sorry." I said

"Why didn't you tell me?"she demanded

"Alli it's not that big of a deal."

"Clare! You ran away from home. It's a huge deal!"

"Oh your talking about that."

"What else would I be talking about?"

I heard the door close. I looked up.

Oh My God

Eli was in a black tank top showing his slight biceps and black and blue boxers.

"Clare? Clare?" I heard Alli's voice

"I got to go." I said still looking at Eli

"But-" I hung up the phone

"Hey." he said

"H-hi." I hate stuttering.

He smirked

I climbed into his bed. He slid in next to me.

I looked up at him.

He leaned down and I felt his lips on mine.

The kiss was slow but passionite.

A moan slip out from my throat. I felt his smirk on my lips.

I leaned up and so did he.

My teenage hormones got the best of me. I got in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled away breathless.

"Clare I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I like you. Alot. Ever since I ran over your glasses. Ever since you were screaming your head of infront of the dot. Ever since I gave you my headphones."

"I like you too. I love the way you smirk and your sarcastic. I feel so alive when i'm with you."

He smiled widely. "You should hear my heart."

I put my head on his chest. His heart was beating really fast.

I giggled. "Same here" I put my hand over my heart.

I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, girlfriend." he said

"Goodnight, boyfriend" I said

I drifted off to sleep

**Preview**

"What happended to you?"

"None of your buisness!" he said

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well you can't. It's too late."


	5. Your Love

**Hi everyone! I've read your comments and I really apperciate them. Well some of them.**

**But it's ok. Every writer deals with critisism. I will try to improve the story.**

**Eli's Pov**

I woke, slowly opening my eyes. I saw that I was alone.

I sat up. "Clare?"

The door open. Clare was standing in the doorway in her PJ's,brushing her teeth.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully

"Morning." i said sleepy

I chuckled as some toothpaste driped on her chin

We got ready pretty fast. Clare was wearing a black and purple plaid shirt, dark jeans, and gray fur boots.

"Wow." I said when she was finished dressing**(They didn't get dressed infront of each other lol!)**

She blushed and looked down. "You look great too."

I was wearing a black button down shirt with my gray blazer, a black tie, black jeans with white paint splashed on, and combat boots.

"This old thing?" I said smirking

We went to the kitchen. We only had a few minutes to get to school so Clare grabbed a granola bar and I grabbed a apple.

We drove to school and I parked in my usual spot.

I got out and went over to Clare door and opened the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Goldsworthy." she said with a giggle

"Your very welcome, Mrs. Goldsworthy" I said back

We walked up the steps and into Degrassi.

I put my arm around her shoulder and walked her to her class.

"See you later?" she asked

"Maybe" I said with a shrug

She hit my arm. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I left.

**Clare's Pov.**

As soon as I walked into homeroom Alli ran over to me.

"Clare!" she ran over and hugged me tightly

"Uh hey Alli." I said

"You ran away from home?" she asked angry

"I just stayed at a friend's." I said nonchalantly

"Your going back right?"

"Of course." I lied

After half and hour I was walking down the hallway going to the bathroom.

Then I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I looked up.

The person was dressed in baggy clothes but had girlish features.

"It's ok." he said befor walking into the boy's bathroom.

I went in and did my buisness. I walked to the mirror and fixed my makeup.

Then I heard a huge slam in the hallway. I ran out.

The boy I bumped into way aganist the lockers.

I ran over to him and helped him up.

He had bruises on his face and neck. I just saw him not even five minutes ago!

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned

"Do I look ok?" he said

"What happened to you?" I aksed

"None of your buisness!" he shouted

"I was just trying to help."

"Well you can't. It's too late." he huffed away.

He quickly turned back towards me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you. I'm just sick of Fitz bullying me."

"It's ok. Why does Fitz bully you? You look so...innocent?"

"Maybe that's why. I'm a easy target."

"So you've never done to him." I asked

"Nope."

"Oh well that's stupid." I commented

He laughed.

"I'm Clare." I held out my hand

"Adam." he shook my hand

"I have too get back to class."

"Me too. Nice meeting you Clare."

"You too."

Then we went the opposite direction.

Finally Lunch came.

I was walking with Eli hand in hand.

We got to a table with Alli, Dave, Connor, and Wesly.

I sat down next to Eli.

Then I saw Adam.

"Adam!" I yelled. He looked this way.

I motioned for him took come over here. He smiled and walked over.

"Hey man." Eli said. He and Adam did a guy handshake.

"You too know each other?"

"Yeah. This is my partner in awesomeness." Eli said

I laughed. Then K.C and Jenna walked past.

When K.C looked at us he stopped suddnely.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if we sit here?" K.C asked

"Umm sure" Dave said

Jenna gave K.C an "are you crazy look?" but sat down next to him

Eli leaned close and whispered in my ear

"He broke with you for her?" he asked kinda shocked

I nodded my head.

"Wow. You are way more gorgeous than she is."

I blushed.

He smirked and leaned back.

I looked at Eli as he was watching Adam play with his carrot sticks.

"Hey Clare where's your bling?" Dave asked

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Your purity ring is gone." I pointed to the hand I usually wear my ring.

I looked down and it was gone.

"I must of left it at your house." I said to Eli

I froze. Opps. I looked at Eli. His eyes were wide.

I turned back to the rest of them. Their eyes were wide with shocked looks on their faces.

"Um I was at Eli's house working on our new project."

"And she crashed at my house." Eli finished my sentance.

Everyone seemed to buy it because they went back to normal.

I looked Alli. She had a "I know your lying look".

At the end of the day, Eli and I raced towards Morty and drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm so glad it's Friday."

"Same here. So what do you wanna do?"

The rest of the day we went to the park. Then we went to dinner. Well technicaly we ate dinner on the hood of Morty.

**Saturday**

Eli and I drove to down and went shopping. Shopping with Eli was totally diffrent from shopping with Eli. I kinda expanded my taste.

I usually got colorful clothes but I got dark colors.**( Don't worry. i'm not gonna make Clare goth.)**

Eli even bought me this outfit

Clare's shirt:

.com/hottopic/store/product_zoom_

Clare's Pants:

.com/hottopic/store/product_zoom_

Clare's Shoes:

.com/hottopic/store/product_zoom_

"I still can't belive you bought me that." I said as we walked to Morty after a long day of shopping

"You looked so gorgeous in them." he said looking at me

"Really?" I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes

"Yes." he got closer to me.

I leaned in until I felt his lips on mine. My heart was racing.

My stomach was doing back handsprings. My knees wobbled.

I pulled away breathless.

He had the smirk again.

"Ok." I hopped in Morty.

**Sunday**

Adam came over Eli's and we just hung out. We watched movies and just talked.

After Adam left I started making dinner.

Over these couple of days I've became a little Betty Crocker. I was cooking dinner and on the weekends brekfast.

After eating dinner, i was bored so I started cooking muffins.

"What's cookin, good lookin?" Eli said as he walked in.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesey line. "Muffins."

"Can't wait to taste them, Betty." Eli started calling Betty after he notice how much I cooked.

He grabbed a bottled water and went to the living room.

I stired the ingredents.

I went to the radio and turned it up. I love "Your love." By Nicki Minaj

I started dancing. Then I felt two hands on my waist.

I smiled. I felt his breath on my neck.

We both swayed to this music.

He turned me around and pulled the bowl out of my hands.

"You starting to have an effect on me, Clare Edwards."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I teased

He pulled me closer to him

His eyes seemed to sparkle. I grabbed his collar and pulled his lips to mine.

**Preview of next chapter**

"Why do you even care?"

"Your supposed to be with me!" he erupted


	6. Minnie

**Hey Everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Did you see Try Honesty part 1 and 2. So amazing.**

**But I'm worried about Eli. When I saw the Shark In the Water promo and saw the death**

**card I was like "Eli isn't going to die. He just came on the show." But now with the Eli and Fitz war going on**

**I can't help but think something bad is going to happen. I hope not. If Eli dies I'm going to stop watching Degrassi.**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

**Eli's Pov**

I woke up to see Clare gone. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I knocked. "Clare?" No answer.

"Clare?" I shouted in the hallway

"Down here." I heard her says downstairs.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I put on some gray skinny jeans, combat boots, and a Death Hand T-shirt.

I grabbed my guitar pick necklace and went downstairs.

Clare was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a banana.

"Morning hansome." she said with a smile

"Goodmorning beautiful." I smirked

She hopped of the counter and threw her banana peel away.

"God I love that outfit on you." I said

"Thank you." she kissed my cheek.

We left and got into Morty.

"So do you miss your parents?" I asked

"Everyday." she said sadly

"Maybe you should call? To show them that your ok." I suggested

"Yeah." she pulled out her cell phone.

I turned down the music.

"Hey mom. Yes I'm fine. No I wasn't kdnapped. I told you in the note. At a friends house. No.

I'm not going to be in the middle of you two fighting. Bye. I love you." she hung up.

"Are you ok?" I asked

She sighed and nodded.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

We got out and walked to into Degrassi.

I put my arm around her shoulder.

Everyone looked at us as we walked down the hallway.

Then we saw the K.C. He was leaned aganist a locker talking to the irritating blonde cheerleader.

When he saw Clare and I he immedeatley walked up to us.

"Wow Clare you look great." K.C said looking at Clare's body.

I got angry and balled up my fist. Clare noticed and stroked my arm, calming me.

"Yeah Clare-bear. Love the look." the blonde said but it didn't look like she ment it.

"Clare-bear?" I asked looking down at Clare.

She blushed and looked down. "It's just a stupid nickname."

"I kinda like it." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." she looked at K.C finally realizing K.C gave her a complament. "It's all cause of Eli."

I smirked. "I don't know Clare. I'm a bad influence. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

Clare smiled. "I never said I didn't like." I smiled.

We both walked away not looking back at K.C and the blonde.

I walked Clare to her homeroom.

"See you at lunch?"

I shrugged.

She pushed me playfully.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. I leaned close and kissed her lips.

She immedatley kissed back. I pulled away. I whispered in her ear "See you at lunch."

She had a huge smile on her face. I walked away.

**Clare's pov**

**Lunch**

I was in line getting lunch when Jenna walked up to me.

"Hey Clare-bear!" she said

"Umm Hi Jenna?" I was confused

"So K.C broke up with me." she said

"Ok? Why should I care?"

"Whatever. So can I ask you something."

"Sure." I picked up a piece of pizza.

"Is Eli seeing anyone?" she asked nervous

I whirled around "WHAT?" I shouted

She jumped. "Jeez Clare-bear. Inside voice. Ever heard of it?"

I walked to the cash register and paid for my food.

"Wait you never answeres my question. Is Eli dating anyone?" Jenna asked

"Wait here I'll go ask." I gave her a fake smile.

I walked to the table where Eli and Adam were talking.

I sat in Eli's lap. I grabbed him by his shirt and crashed my lips aganist his.

I could tell he was shocked but wrapped his arms around my waist.

We pulled away.

"Wow. I usually don't like change but I could get used to this."

"Jenna asked me if you were dating anyone." I explained

"Jenna?" he asked confused

"The blonde with K.C."

"Oh. I thought we kinda made it obvious this morning." he look confused

"That's what I thought." I said

We looked over at Jenna who was standing in the same spot, mouth wide open.

Eli waved at her. He pointed at me and nodded his head.

Her face was flushed with anger. She stormed off.

We just laughed.

I started to get off his lap but he pulled me back. I smiled.

After lunch Eli walked me to my next class

"See you later, Clare-bear." he gave me a peck before walking off.

I walked into class only to be ambushed by Alli.

"What was that all about?" she said louder

"Umm me and Eli are kinda dating."

Alli squealed and jumped up and down.

"I knew you two would get together!"

"Who two got together?" K.C said walking up to us

"Clare and Eli." Alli said with a smile.

"The goth?" K.C said even though he knew who Eli is.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully

"So is he like an amazing kisser?"Alli asked eager

I looked over to K.C then whisper to Alli.

"So amazing."

She squealed.

We took our seat at the computers.

Then I noticed the K.C was closer to me. I guess when he and Jenna broke up one of them asked to move.

Class went by slowly but the bell finally rang.

I gathered my stuff quickly.

I felt someone grab my arm.

I looked up. "Umm hi?"

"Why do you like him?" K.C asked

"Why don't you like him?" I asked

"He's not right for you. He looks dangerous."

"You don't know him. Just the rumors."

"I won't let you get hurt."

"Why do you even care?"I asked

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" he erupted

People for the next class started to come in.

I leaned in and whispered.

"You broke up with me for that bimbo cheerleader. You can't just want me back after I find someone better than you ."

I grabbed my bag and walked away.

"I love you Clare Edwards!" he yelled

People were looking at us and whispering.

I fet embaressed and angry

"Your pathetic." I said and walked to English

I sat down late.

"Ms. Edwards your late." Ms. Dawes said to me.

"Sorry." I said kinda irritated not sounding sincere at all

Eli turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." I told him.

After English Eli and I drove to the Dot.

We got a table in the back corner.

"So?" Eli asked

"K.C said he wanted me back.

Eli's balled his hand in a fist.

"I told him no and that just cause I find someone better than him doesn't mean he can't want me back."

"This is so frustrating." I sighed

"Don't worry Clare. I won't let anyone come between us." He grabbed my hand.

I smiled. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Eli?" a voice said.

I looked over and saw a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair with gray eyes. She was wearing a kinda crop shirt

exposing a little of her stomach. She was wearing a black leather skirt and fishnets with black healed boots.

"Minnie?" he asked

She nodded her head.

"Oh my god!" he got up and hugged her. She laughed.

"Wow! How've you been?" he asked

"Great! It's so good to see you!"

I cleared my throat.

"Oh! Minnie this is my girlfriend Clare."

She held out her hand. "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said taking her hand

"Clare this my ex-girlfriend, Minnie." Eli said.

My smile fell. Ex-girlfriend. His beautiful ex-girlfriend is in town.

"So how long are you in town for?" I asked

"I moved here permenatley. I'm going to the school down the street. Uh Degrassi."

Excuse my lanugauge lord. _GODDAMNIT! _Just when things are going great, she comes in and ruins it!

**Preview**

"Clare don't worry. I won't steal Eli away from you."

"I believe you." I SO don't believe you!


	7. BFF

**HI! I realy have nothing to say so... ON TO THE STORY!**

**Clare's Pov**

I can't believe Minnie. She was just so... perfect! I wanna scratch her eyes out.

"So how long have two kids been going out?" she asked smiling

"One month." we both said

"Aww." she said

"How long did you guys go out?" I asked

"Two years." Minnie said before casually sipping her coffee.

"Wow."I said

"Worst two years of my life." Eli said

Minnie playfully threw a sugar packet at him.

"Don't worry Clare. I won't steal Eli away from you.

"I believe you."I said. I SO don't believe you!

"So why did you guys break up?" I asked

"Eli broke up with me because he said that he doesn't believe in long distance relationships."

I choke in my fries.

"Oh my god! Clare!" Eli said. He started t ogive me the Heimlich Maneuver.

I swalloed the frie.

"I'm fine. I'm good."

"Are you sure your ok?" Minnie asked. That's weird. Wy does she sound sincere?

"I'm fine thanks."

"Oh I got to go. I'm expecting a call." Minnie said getting up.

"Hey wait. Why don't we throw you a welcome party?"Eli suggested

"Really? Eli that's not neccessary. Plus I don't know anyone here."

"So? We'll invite our friends to meet you."Eli argued

"Fine we can do it tomorrow at your house at 6:30."

"Great."Eli said

Minnie's phone started to ring.

"I got to go. Nice meeting you Clare."

All eyes were on Minnie as she walked out of the Dot.

She smiled as she answered her phone.

"So how do you like her?"Eli asked

"She great."I said with a fake smile.

**Later 2:30 am**

_Bing!_

I groaned. My labtop was making a weird noise.

I flipped it open to see that I didn't log out of Skype

Some one wants to chat was on the screen

**(I don't have Skype so I don't know how it goes so im just guessing.)**

Curious I hit the accept button.

I was suprised to see who came up on the screen.

"Hey Clare!"

"Hi Minnie? What are you doing up at 2:30?" I asked sleepy

"I'm in a crisis! I have nothing to wear to school!"

"So your asking me?"I asked

"Yeah! So will you help me?"Minnie asked

"Sure."

God even with bed head, no make up. She still looked gorgeous.

"Great!"

She moved the labtop to two outfits on her bed.

On the right was a ripped Black Veil Brides t-shirt, gray wash skinny jeans, and black high tops.

On the left was a black halter top top with a skull pattern, black denim skirt with zippers along the sides, fishnets and black heels.

"So? Which one do you like the most?" she asked

"I'd mix it up. The halter top with the skinny jeans and the heels." I said

She put the clothes together and threw the others away.

"They look great! Thanks so much Clare!" she said with a smile.

"No problem." I said while yawning

"I'll let you get your sleep. Goodnight. Or goodmorning. You know what I mean."she said

"Bye" we said at the same time.

I ended the chat and logged off. I closed my labtop before putting on the floor.

I jumped when I saw Eli staring at me smiling.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked

"Long enough."

"Why are you smiling?"I asked curious

"You two are bonding."he said

"Goodnight Eli."

He opened his arms. I got in them laying my head on his chest.

**The Next Day**

Eli and I were getting out of Morty when a black Eclipse pulled into the spot beside us.

Out stepped Minnie.

"Hey guys!" she greeted

"Hey. The clothes look great on you!" I said

"I know! Thanks so much."she exclaimed

We all started walking to the entrance.

"Hey Dr. Doom!" we turned and saw Fitz.

"Stop hoggin all the hotties." he said looking up and down at me and Minnie.

Minnie and I cover ourselves up before walking away.

"Ok we have 10 minutes for you to meet our friends."

"Let's go!" she said

We first saw Adam sitting on the front steps.

"Adam!" Eli said

We reached him.

"Hey Adam. This is Minnie. She's new here." I said

He looked her up and down before snapping out of it.

"Uh hi i'm ummm?"

"Adam."she said

"Right. She's a good listener."

"We got to go."I said

We walked into Degrassi.

I saw Alli sitting with Jenna and K.C. I guess they got back together.

"Hey Alli!" I sais when we reached them.

"Hey Clare, this?" she asked looking at Minnie.

"This is Minnie. New student."I said

"Minnie this is Allie. And that's Jenna and K.C."

"Nice to meet you guys." she said with a smile.

K.C got up and shook Minnie's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. You know i'm on the football team." he said with a smug smile.

is a piece of work. Yesterday he brakes up with Jenna,flirts with me, gets back with Jenna and flirts with the new girl.

"That's great. Congradulations." she said

Then that guy Alli's "boyfriend" walked passed.

He stopped when he saw Minnie.

"Hey Alli. Whose your friend?" looking at Minnie.

"This is Minnie." K.C said still holding onto her hand.

Drew grabbed her other hand and kissed it.

"I'm Drew. Welcome to Degrassi." he winked and walked away.

I looked at Alli and Jenna. They both were fuming with Jelousy.

"Well bye." Eli said.

Minnie pulled her hand from K.C's and followed Eli.

I started walking put Alli pulled me back.

"We need to talk in home room about the skank."Alli whispered

"Just cause guys are attracted to her doesn't make her a skank." I said

"Clare!" I turned and saw Eli and Minnie wait ing for me.

"Coming!" I ran over and grabbed Eli's hand and walked away.

Then we went into the computer lab and saw Connor in there.

"Hey Connor!" I said he turned around.

"This is Minnie."Eli said.

"Hi"she said

"Nice to meet you."

She glanced at the computer screen.

"What is that? Like World of Warcraft?"

She leaned over looking at the screen.

Then Connor started breathing heavily.

I saw that Minnie's clevage was showing.

"Uh I gotta go to the bathroom." he said getting up,grabbing his stuff, and left the room.

"Was he ok?"she asked

Eli and I nodded our heads smirking cause we knewwhy he ran off.

The day went by pretty fast. Minnie and I had lunch and English with me like Eli.

At lunch we invite our friends to the party. They all accepted.

In English turns out there was an odd number of people so Eli, Minnie and I were partners.

We left school. Minnie said she would be over in about an hour and a half to help set up for the party.

At 6:45 everyone showed up and were talking. Then the bell rung.

Minnie and I answered it.

"Drew?"We both said suprised.

"Hey Minnie, Clare. K.C mentioned the party and invited us."

"Umm ok? Come in." I said

"Oh and we invited some other people."Drew said walking in with the football team and Power Squad.

Within five minutes Eli's house was full with most of the school, the doorbell ringing every minute.

I despratley looked for Minnie. Every guy in school was in love with her. She could be in danger.

I found her sitting on the stairs with Fitz, Drew, K.C and other guys.

"Clare!" she said when she saw me.

She got up and stumbled on the stairs.

"Where have you been?" her voice was slurred

"Have you been drinking?"I asked her

"Just this lemonade Fats gave me." she said pointing to Fitz

"It's Fitz."he said

"What lemonade did you give her?" I asked him

"Mikes hard Lemonade." he said pointing to the six pack with 3 bottles empty.

"You gave her alchol!"

I dragged her around looking for Eli.

I found him in the living room cleaning up everyone's.

"Hey. How did this party get out of control?" he yelled over the music

"K.C invited Drew, Drew invited the football team and Power Squad, and they invited other people." I replied

I turned around and saw that Minnie was gone. I saw that she was in the back yard puking.

"Oh god." Eli and I ran over to help her. Adam was holding her hair back.

She groaned when she was finished.

"We gotta help her."I said

Eli helped her up and carryed her bridal style.

"Watch her while were gone." he said to Adam

Adam nodded. He sat down. Eli sat Minnie down next to Adam with her head on his chest.

Eli went to the kitchen and got something under the sink.

"A bullhorn?" I asked

He just smirked and went to the Living room and stood on the coffee table.

He pressed the button and a loud siren went off. Everyone covered their ears.

He stopped and spoke.

"The party is over. Everyone get out."he said but everyoe just stayed where they were.

"Ok. Obviously I didn't make it clear. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GODAMN HOUSE OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"he shouted

He pressed the siren button and everyone left.

"That worked." he said with a smile

We spent the rest of the night cleaning up. When we were finished I called Minnie's parents and said she was tired and crashed here.

I went straight to bed with Eli.

I woke up in the morning and herd Eli in the shower so I went downstairs to check on Minnie.

She was still asleep.

"Minnie. Wake up."I shook her

She groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"My head." she groaned

"Yeah Fitz gave you liquor."I said sitting next to heer

Her eyes opened wide. "He didn't touch me did he?"

"I honestly don't know. When I found you he already gave you three bottles"

"Oh my god."she said

I saw tears forming in her eyes.

I hugged her.

As soon as Eli got out of the shower, I went in and then Minnie.

I let Minnie borrow some of my clothes. We drove to school.

Minnie was still upset over Fitz. She wasn't really upset. Furious was a better word.

We walked through the hallway. Minnie stopped when she saw Fitz.

"Minnie..."I said in a calming voice. It didn't work

"Hey!" she said walking towards Fitz.

**Minnie's Pov**

I was fucking pissed.

I got in his face.

"YOU FUCKING GAVE ME ALCHOL?"I shreiked

"It was worth it when I saw what you were hiding under that shirt. Sexy lace bra. You tease. "he said

"You are gonna pay."I said through my clenched teeth

"You sexy when you angry." he said before kissing me.

His tounge through my lips. I almost gagged.

I pushed him off me. I slapped him hard and shoved him into the lockers.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled before storming away.

I walked passed Eli and Clare. Clare followed me.

As I walked down the hall those two girls, Alli and Jenna popped up.

"Listen you little skank."Jenna said

"Were not gonna let you steal our boyfriends."Alli said

"I don't want your boyfriends."I said walking away

"Couldn't've fooled us." Jenna said

I walked up to them.

"I don't date highschool boys."

I pulled out my cell. I showed them a pic.

"This is my boyfriend, Mickey. He graduated already."

They had shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah." I said then walked away.

**Preview **

I leaned over a kissed him with all the passion I had.

He returned it. His tounge traced along my button lip.

I let him enter. I leaned back so he was on top of me.

He kissed my neck. I let out a moan.


	8. Break up

**Yeah! Three Episodes in a row!**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters except Minnie!**

**I do own this story!**

**Clare's Pov**

Minnie and I were in the bathroom doing our makeup.

"Hey Minnie?"I asked

"Hmm?"

"Can I see your boyfriend?"

"Sure."

She took out her phone. slid through some pics and found him.

"That's Mickey." she showed me.

Wow. He's really good looking. He had brownish blonde hair with gray eyes.

He had his lip pierced and had a dazziling smile.

"Wow."I said looking at the pic.

" I know. He's so adorable." she sighs.

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course."she said.

We walk to lunch.

"The web chats and emails ad texts are great. But it's not the same."

We sit at the table with Eli and Adam.

"Hi Adam." Minnie says

"Uhh hey Minnie." he looks

"Clare told me about last night. Thanks for holding my hair back." she smiled

"No problem." he smiled back

They just kept staring at each other.

I saw the way Adam was looking at her. I've seen that look. That's the Eli looks at me.

I turn to Eli. He raises his eyes brows.

Adam looked down at his food nervously.

Then Minnie's phone started to ring.

"Hey you!" she said smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

She listened for a while.

"How long?" she asked her voice breaking.

"I hate you."she said

"No don't. I hate you. Drop dead." she hung up.

"Minnie?" I asked

She started sobbing.

"Mickey c-cheated." she said through sobs.

I tried to comfort her but that made her more upset.

Adam sat next to her and she through her arms around him.

He smoothed her head and rubbed he back.

"I wanna go home." she said

I looked at Eli and he nodded.

We walked out of the Cafe and got into Morty.

The whole ride to her house she talked about how she hated Mickey and deleting his pictures of him.

"I can't believe him. I gave him my virginity."

"Forget him. He doesn't deserve you." Adam said

Minnie looked down blushing.

We stopped in front of a gate.

"Uhh?"Eli asked

"Wait!" Minnie climbed up to the front and poked her head out the window.

"Hey Jim!" she said to the guy in the shelter

"Hey Minnie!" the guy said

The large gate opened and Eli drove through.

"Here." she said pointing to a very large house with black shutters and a black door with

a white blossom tree in the yard. We got out and walked to the door.

Minnie took out her key and opened the door.

"Wow. Minnie this place is huge."I said

"Thanks."she said

"Are you like rich?"Adam asked

"I'm not. But my Aunt and Uncle are. My aunt is a therapist and my uncle is a plastic surgeon."

"What about your parents?" I asked

"Uh my parents died 3 years ago."she said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry Minnie."

"It's ok Clare. Do you guys want something to drink or eat?"

"I'll have some water."Eli said

"Plain, flavored, or sparkling?"she asked

"Plain."Eli said

She got the bottle and tossed it to him.

"Let's go to my room."

We walked up the large white spiral staircase down a long hall.

We stop at a door with black paint on the door.

She opened the door. The room was huge. There was a vanity on the right with lights along the edges.

There was make up, nail polish ect. on the table. There was a set of drums in one corner.

There was a couple of Black Veil Brides posters and one Fall Out Boys poster.

On the left side of the room was two double doors. Then I queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

Infront of her bed was a hook up flat screen and shelf ontop was a DVR and underneth was a DVD/VCR player.

Below that was a stack of DVDs.

"Holy crap." Adam and I say

Eli casually walked in and sat on the bed.

Adam ran over the drum set. "This is so cool."

He looks up at Minnie with hopefully eyes. She nodded her head.

He picked up the drum sticks and started playing.

"What's through here?" I asked pointing at the doyble doors.

She smiled and walked over. She paused before opening the doors.

I gasped. It was a huge walk in closet. I looke through the huge selection of clothes and shoes.

"Well I'm gonna go to the Dot. Anyone wanna come?"Minnie says

"I will!" Adam says a little too enthusiatic

I went over to whispered to Eli.

"Let's not go. They can be alone."

He nodded. "We'll stay here."

"Ok. We'll be back in maybe an hour. Bye."

I heard them walk down stairs and the front door close.

I sat down on the bed only to be suprised.

"Woah." I wiggled around. It was a water bed.

He chuckled at my reaction. I turned to glare at him until I realized how close he was.

He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in until his lips me mine.

He pulled away to tease me. Oh no. Hormoanes. There spilling out.

I leaned over a kissed him with all the passion I had.

He returned it. His tounge traced along my button lip.

I let him enter. I leaned back so he was on top of me.

He kissed my neck. I let out a moan.

"Hey I forgot my cell-Oh my god!"

We pulled apart to see Minnie and Adam at the door with shocked looks on their face.

"Hey." I said ackwardly

"On my bed. Really?"

"Ok you guys are coming with us."Minnie said

We got up and drove to the Dot. We all hung out.

We dropped Minnie at her house first. Then Adam.

"Ugh! I need a shower." I complained

"Do you mind sharing?"he said with a smirk

"Eli!" I said hitting him on the shoulder.

We got home and Eli hopped in the shower.

I went on Skype and saw that Minnie was online. I requested a chat with her.

She accepted.

"Hey Clare!"she said

"Hey Minnie. What's up?"

"Nothin much."

She then got a confused look on her face.

"Why are you in Eli's room?"she asked

"Umm don't tell anyone but I'm sorta living with him."I said

"Oh my god! for how long?"she asked eagerly

"A couple of weeks." I said shyly

"Oh my god! So what was going on in my bed this afternoon?"she asked

"Chill Minnie. It's not like we can have sex."

"Why?"she says

I flashed her my purity ring.

"Gross! Is that what I think it is?"she had a disgusted look on her face.

"A purity ring."I answered

She took her finger and put it down her throat pretending to vomit.

"Hey it's what I believe. But I feel so dirty about this afternoon." I looked down

"It's not a sin to have hormoanes Clare."

"I feel like I've sinned."I said

"Hell I've like commited evey sin and my life is perfect." she said

"Congrats on not bragging."I said

Then I herd the shower stop.

"Oh Eli's coming. I got to go."

"Use protection!" she said before closing the chat.

I got in the shower. The warm water felt so good. I got out and looked through my PJ's.

Then I saw the perfect pair.

Feeling bold I changed into them.

I walked out and smiled at Eli's expression.

He looked me up and down.

It's wasn't that bad. It was a white tank-top that said Hooters and matching orange shorts.

"Oh sweet Jesus."he said

**Preview**

I leaned over and kissed him softly. He stiffened by kissed me back.

I put my hand on his chest. Wait what was that? I pulled away

"What's going on there?" I asked


	9. Confession

**I do not own or any of the characters except Minnie.**

**I do own this story!**

**Eli's Pov**

".!"Minnie and Adam kept chanting

"Wil you guys stop?"Clare asked irritated

"Well someone has their panties in a twist."Alli said

"Well when your boyfriend keeps begging all night it puts you in a bad mood." she replied

"Excuse me for having hormoanes."I said

"Your excused." she said smirking

"Let's change the subject."K.C said uncomfotable

I still can't believe that asshole was coming with us.

Clare invited Alli so Alli invited Jenna and her boyfriend.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to the beach!" Minnie said

"Me either."Adam replied

I was still confused how Adam was gonna go in the water with his secret.

He still hasn't Minnie. He's afraid that she's gonna think he's a freak.

We pulled to a parking spot and I herd Minnie and Adam cheer.

We piled out of the car. K.C, Adam, and I grabbed the stuff.

I got some lounge chairs and umbrellas. Adam took the stereo. K.C got the other chairs.

We found a spot on the beach and set up the chairs and stuff.

The girls layed out their towles and started stripping.

I saw something shiny on Minnie's stomach.

"What is that?"I asked her

"My belly ring."she answered

"When did you get it?"

"Right after you left."she answered

Alli had a green and pink bikini.

The blonde had a pink and yellow bikini

Minnie had a black bikini

Clare had a blue and black one piece swimsuit.

While Jenna and Alli layed on their towels and cranked up the stereo,

Clare,Adam,and Minnie went into the water.

I sat down under a umbrella watching Clare.

K.C took out a video camera and was aiming at Jenna and Alli then at me.

"Eli!"

I looked at saw that Clare called me.

"Are you coming?"she shouted

"No."I yelled back

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Come on! Please."

I sighed but couldn't help but smile. I ran into the water infront of Clare.

"Happy?"I asked

"Estatic."she said before splashing me and swimming away giggling

"Hey!"I swam after her

**Minnie's Pov**

Adam and I were farter away from Clare and Eli.

"This is so relaxing."I sighed and closed my eyes letting the waves carry me."

"Totally. I love being in the water."he said

A huge wave crashed aganist me side pushing me into Adam.

I leaned over and kissed him softly. He stiffened by kissed me back.

I put my hand on his chest. Wait what was that? I pulled away

"What's going on there?" I asked

"Umm there's something I need to tell you."he said

"Ok."

"I'm really a girl. I was supposed to be a boy put I came out a girl."

Oh my god.

I just stared at him.

"I knew it. You think I'm a freak." he looked down.

I grabbed his...her shoulder.

"I don't think your a freak."I said

"Really?"

I leaned in and kissed her.

It was so cute how he wasn't very expirenced.

I pulled away.

"I didn't like you for your looks. I like because of your personality."I confessed

He smiled from ear to ear.

"So does this make us lesbians?"I asked jokingly

He laughed but sighed.

"What is it?"

"I want to be Adam but my mom wants me to be Gracie."he confessed

"Well you know my uncle is a plastic surgeon. If you want I can talk to him about a sex change."I offered

"Really? Minnie that would be so rad."he said

"No problem."

We swam closer to Clare and Eli and started playing Marco Polo.

Then I took out my camera and started taking pics.

One pic of me and Adam.

One of me and Clare.

One of Clare and Eli kissing.

One of Jenna and Alli who got sunburned.

One of of everyone playing volleyball.

Then Clare, Jenna, Alli, I drew hearts in the sand and wrote names in them.

Clare+Eli, Jenna+K.C, Alli+Drew, and Minne+Adam.

I took a pic of that.

Then we went to a snack bar and got ice cream cones.

Then we all sat and watched the sunset.

But soon our perfect day came to an end.

I got dropped off first.

I peck Adam's lips.

"Bye Adam. Bye guys."

"Bye. They said."

"I'll Skype you."Clare said out the window

I waved as the Hearse drove away.

Then my cell rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"I asked

"Hey Minnie. It's Mickey. I want you back. I'm so sorry."

"To late Mickey. I've found someone else."I said smug

"WHAT? We've only been broken up a day."

"Sorry."I hung up

Note to self: Block Mickey's cell number.

I walked in my house and started up the steps.

"Minnie?" I heard my uncle call

"Yeah?"I yelled

"Can you come here?"

I walked into the living room.

"What's up?"I asked

"We have amazing news." my aunt gushed

"What?"

"Were moving to California!" she said happy

"WHAT?"I shouted

"What's wrong?"my aunt said

"We just moved here."I argued

"Yes but I got a great job offer in Burbank."he said

"I can't leave. I have friends. I have a boyfriend."

"Yes but I'm sure they will get over it."

"NO!"I yelled

"Honey. Your over reacting." she put a hand on my arm

I recoiled. "You guys can leave, but I'm staying."

I ran up to my and slammed the door.

I collapsed on my bed. No way am I leaving.

Not now. Not ever.

I sighed and went into to the bathroom and took a long shower.

I hopped in bed. I looked through the pictues I took.

Laughing looked though them.

Then I drifted to sleep.

**Preview**

My heart stopped. I can't believe it.

I needed to do it. It's been forever.

I took the box from under my bed.

When I connected to my skin I sighed.

I needed more. I lost control.

I got to close. So much blood.


	10. Expirementing

**Ok so forget about last chapter's preview. I'm gonna save that one for later.**

**Omg! There a new promo saying there's only 2 more weeks about Degrassi the boiling point.**

**It shows more about the lockdown and Alli thinking about prostitution?**

**Go to youtube and the search Final 2 weeks of the boiling point.**

Clare's pov

"Hey. I'm bored."I said

"Same here. I totally pissed at my aunt and uncle. Can I sleep over?"Minnie asked

"Sure. I'll tell Eli."I replied

"Ok. I'll ask Adam if he wants to."

"Ok. See you in half an hour?"

"Sure. Bye!"she said then ended the chat.

Minnie's Pov

I ended the chat with Clare then called Adam.

"Hey Minnie! What's up?"

"I'm gonna sleep over at Clare and Eli's. Wanna come?"I asked

"Sure."he replied

"Ok. I'll pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Sure. Bye."

I hung up and quickly packed some pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow.

I walked to the living room.

"I'm gonna go sleep over at a friend's house. Is that ok?"I asked my uncle

"Yes. But Minnie we have to talk about moving."he said

I sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. You guys can go. I'm not leaving my friends and boyfriend."

I walked away without letting them answer me.

I hopped into my car and drove off.

**Adam's Pov**

I packed some clothes.

"Why are you packing?"Drew asked walking in

"Can't you knock?"I asked irritated

"I'm gonna sleep over at Eli's."

Then the doorbell rang.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Hey Minnie."

"Hey." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You be careful ok?"my mother said

"Yes mother."I said in a montone before leaving

**Eli's Pov**

The doorbell rang. I quickly walked over and opened it.

"Hey guys."I welcomed

They put there bag in my room.

Minnie and Clare greeted each other by hugging while Adam and I did our hand shake.

We went into the living room and started to watch a low budget horror movie.

"This movie sucks."Adam said after watching 20 minutes of the movie

"Yeah." Clare agreed

"What do you guys wanna do? Minnie asked

"How about Truth Or Dare?"I suggested

They agreed.

We all sat down in a circle.

"I'll start."Adam offered "Eli truth or dare?"

"Truth."I said

"Wuss."I heard Clare say under her breath.

I lightly pushed her.

"Are you a virgin?"Adam asked

"No."I asnwered

"What?"Clare said "Who took your virginity?"

I looked at Minnie. She looked down embaressed.

"Ok. Let's move on."I changed the subject "Clare truth or dare?"

"Dare."she said boldly

Hmmm. What should I make her do? I got it!

**Clare's pov**

"I dare you to kiss Minnie."he said smirking

"WHAT?"Minnie and I both shouted

"You chose dare Clare."Adam said

I looked at Minnie.

"If your ok with it."she said

I took a deep breath.

Minnie and I both got on our knees and crawled towards each other.

Our lips were inches apart.

Then she leaned in untill our lips were touching.

Our lips moved in sync.

I snaked my arms around her neck.

We both pulled away when we saw a flash. I looked over and saw that Eli had a camera in his hand.

"Eli!"I said

"Well he's doing it too!"he said pointing to Adam.

We both looked over to Adam who had cell phone out.

I grabbed the camera and deleted the picture.

Minnie grabbed Adam's cell and deleted the picture.

"Awww. No fair." he complained.

"Haha."Minnie said

We stopped the game and flipped through channels

"Ooh spongebob!"Adam said.

We laughed and watched Spongebob.

"Does anyone find it weird that Spongebob and Patrick are always naked together?"Minnie asked

We all laughed hysterically.

After another 2 hours of watching tv and hanging out We all went to the park

I got on the swing and Eli got behind me and pushed me.

Then he stopped the swing. I tilted my head back to look at him.

He leaned over me, his hair aganist my face.

I lifted my head a little and pressed my lips to his.

He gentley bit my bottom lip.

I heard a gasp.

"Clare! How could you? I thought that kiss meant something to us."Minnie said jokingly

"Oh Minnie. It did."I said playing along

I got up and held her hand.

"Hey I have an idea."Minnie said

"What?"Eli asked

"What if we each dated each other?"she asked

"What?" I asked

"Just for a couple of days. Not cheating. Just experimenting."she said

"That doesn't sound bad."I said

"I don't want to date Adam."Eli said

"Not like that dummy. I can date you and Adam and Clare can date you an Adam."she explained

"Ok."I said

"Really?"Eli asked

"Yeah. Just expirementing right?"

"So?"Minnie asked Eli and Adam

"Why not."they said

"3 days."I said

"Ok."we said

I grabbed Eli and Adam's hand while Minnie grabbed Eli's hand.

"I have to be the badest christian girl." I said


	11. Replaced

**Tomorrow there showing Clare and Eli! So excited. I keep watching the promo of them kissing**

**over and over!**

**I do not own Degrassi and any of the characters except Minnie.**

**Eli's pov**

I woke up to the sound of music playing. I sat up and saw Clare finishing her make up,

Adam eating cereal, and Minnie doing her hair.

"Morning babe!" Clare said when she saw me.

"Hey."I streched "Why didn't you wake me?"I asked

"You looked so peaceful."Minnie said

I got up and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

After and hot shower and putting on my clothes I walked out.

We drove to school and got out.

I have to admit this whole "expirementing" was a little weird at first but now it isn't that bad.

Minnie gave me a peck on the cheek before walking to her locker which was on the other side of the school.

I walked Clare to her class.

"See you at lunch, Sapphire."I said

"Sapphire huh?"she asked with a smile

I kissed her cheek before walking to my class.

**Clare's pov**

As soon as I walked into class Jenna came up to me.

"Oh Clare-bear I'm so sorry."she said hugging me

I pushed her off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

Then Alli walked up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We saw Minnie kiss Eli."she said

I sighed. "I know."I walked to my seat

"And your ok with that?" Jenna asked

"Well Minnie, Adam, Eli, and I made a deal." I said

"About?"Alli said

"That I date Eli and Adam and Minnie dates Eli and Adam."I explained

"So you guys are sharing boyfriends?"Alli asked

"Yep."I said

"Clare that's insane. What if someone get's jealous and-"

I cutt her off. "That's the great thing about it Alli. No one's gotten jealous."

She started to say something but then Ms. Oh walked in.

As soon as the bell rang I left quickly avoiding Alli.

I turned a corner and saw Eli, Minnie, and Adam sittin on a bench.

"Hey guys."I said

"Hey."they said

Eli pulled me in his lap.

We started talking about random stuff.

Then a couple of minutes later Sav walked up.

"Hey guys." he said

"Hey man." Eli said

"So Minnie are you ready?"he asked

"Wow is it time already?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I'll see you guys at lunch."

She grabbed her stuff and left with Sav.

"Wonder what that was about?" I asked

"Yeah since when do Sav and Minnie hang out?"Eli asked

"You guys don't think she'd cheat on me would she?"

"No way. Minnie totally love you." I say

Adam smiles but still has a worried look on his face.

**Alli's pov**

"I can't believe Clare would do that." I say

"I know. Christian girl with two boyfriends."Jenna says

"So not like Clare."I say

"So do you wanna come with me to get a sonogram on Friday after school?"Jenna asks

"I can't. Friday's movie night with Clare."I said

"No. Clare and I are hanging out on Friday with Eli and Adam."

I looked up and saw Minnie

"Umm no. Clare and I always hang out on Friday." I objected

"Well I just thought I should tell you as Clare's new bestfriend."

I stood up. "No way. I'm Clare one and only best friend."

"Well since you ditched Clare for Barbie and anger manegment Ken, I guess you've been replaced."

And with that she walked away.

I was fuming

**Adam's pov**

I walked in and sat down across from Clare and Eli who were sitting close, foreheads pressed together.

I cleared my throat.

They jumped.

"Hey Adam."Clare said blushing

"Hey."

I felt someone blow in my ear. I shivered.

I turned and saw Minnie.

She leaned in and kissed me.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her back.

I was well aware that people were looking at us probably giving us dirty looks.

But who cares. I have the most gorgeous girl kissing me.

She pulled away breathless.

I smiled and started eating my food.

"So what were you and Sav doing together?"I asked

"Nothing. I was helping him with something."she said

I want to trust her. I _really really_ do. But every guy in school wants to be with her.

She could dump me for a jock or something.

Could she be cheating one me with my very own friend.


	12. Welcome to Womanhood

**Hey guys! Dude school starts in 2 weeks. 1 word. UGH! Actually I'm pretty sure**

**that's not a word. Whatever.**

**I'm so pissed at last nights episode because**

**1. Eli and Clare kissed for an assignment.**

**2. Eli's being a jerk.**

**But I am kinda glad they didn't rush it.**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characthers except Minnie.**

**I do own this story.**

**Clare's pov**

"Babe?"I called

"Yeah?"he yelled from upstairs

"We need to go grocery shopping."I shouted

"Ok give me 10 minutes o finish my homework."

After 10 minutes of homework, we parked in the Wal-Mart parking lot.

As soon as we stepped in all eyes were on us. Or Eli mostly.

"Don't you just love being the center of attention?" I said sarcasticly

"It's like were a celebrity couple."he joked

We grabbed a basket and headed to the grocery section.

After getting some apples for Eli and carrots for me we went into the ice cream eisle.

I grabbed a carton of birthday cake ice cream and gave him a puppy dog look.

He chuckled and nodded. I smiled and dropped it in the basket.

We entered an eisle laughing at a guy we saw with an obvious toupe.

"Oh god look at this lady."Eli said pointing to a lady with a navy blue dress, pearls, and heels.

I looked closer. "Oh my god!"

I hid behind Eli

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That's my mother!" I whispered

"Shit." We quickly ran.

We quickly got all the items off our list and went to U-scan.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Eli's gorgeous face.

I sat up slowly trying not to wake him.

I looked at the clock and my eyes almost popped out of my head

_9:41_

I shook Eli.

"Eli get up!"I shook his arm

He groaned.

"Eli get up! It's 9:41! Were late for school."

"So?" he said turning his back to me.

Not knowing my own strength I push him out of bed.

He got up.

"You know if I didn't love you I would charge you with assualt."

We got dressed quickly and skipping breakfast we raced out the door.

We got to Degrassi as third period ended and it was time for lunch.

I found Minnie and Adam sitting down aganist the lockers eating lunch and listening to music.

"Hey where have you guys been?"Minnie asked when we walked over

"Overslept."Eli said

I saw Minnie eyeing the hand where I usually wore my purity ring.

She gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head.

Her eyes got wide. She quickly got up.

"Clare come to the bathroom with me?"she said

Before I even answered she pulled me towards the bathroom.

When we got in she hugged me.

"Oh my god! You guys..."she trailed off

I blushed. "Yeah..."

She jumped up and down.

"How was it?"she asked

"How did it start?"

I went into a breif summary of last night.

**Flashback**

_I got out of the bathroom and I saw him in his usually pajamas. A black or gray wife beater and a pair of boxers._

_He got up and started messing with my hair._

_I wasn't really sleepy so I put on some music._

_My favorite song is Love Love Love by As Tall As Lions so I put that on._

_We started slow dancing. Then we started kissing. It got really intense._

_Then we pulled away to breathe. Then something came over me. I pushed him o the bed._

_I straddled him and kissed his neck. Then he was like "Woah Clare. What are you doing?"_

_I just kept kissing him. He pulled away and said "We don't have to do this. We can wait."_

_Then I gave some speech about how we should cause were inlove and this is a way to prove our love._

_"Next he took off my top."_

"Woah! Ok that's enough."Minnie said putting her hands up.

I laughed.

**Minnie's Pov**

"So did you guys use protection?"I asked

I watched as Clare's eyes got wide.

"Clare!"

"I'm kidding."she said between laughs.

I put an arm around Clare's shoulder.

"Welcome to womanhood."I said

We both laughed.

"Nice outfit?"I said looking at her outfit.

She had on a Dead Hand T-shirt that was a little big, gray shorts that barley showed cause of the shirt, and black flats.

"I just picked up anything." She sighed

"What's wrong?"I asked

"You look gorgeous. As usual."

I looked down at myself.

I was wearing my gray fur boots, famous fishnets,a black tutu, and a gray Hello Kitty T-shirt with Hello Kitty goth.

"We can go shopping Friday afterschool."I offered

"Great."

We walked out to Adam and Eli.

**Later during the day Still Minnie's pov**

I was walking from my locker down the empty hallway.

Then I heard banging. I stopped walking. It was comming from the janitor's closet.

I quickly opened the door.

"Oh my God." I screamed

I closed my eyes and quickly shut the door walking away quickly

"Minnie wait." I turned and saw Drew running towards me buckling his belt.

"You can't tell Alli." he said

"See you later." Bianca said to Drew licking his ear and walked away.

I shuddered and turned to walk away.

Drew grabbed my arm.

"Promise not to tell."

I sighed.

"Whatever."

I pulled away. I'm gonna be mentally scarred for life.


	13. Shopping

**Oh My God! Did you guys see the promo for tonight? My heart was litterally pounding agnist my chest.**

**I can't belive K.C encouraged Drew to cheat.**

**I'm worried what Eli is gonna do.**

**I do not own Degrassi or and of the character's except Minnie.**

**I do not own Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, or Spencer's.**

**I'm so excited for tonight.**

**Eli's pov**

As soon as English ended on Friday, Clare raced to her locker.

"Woah what's your rush, Speedy Gonzales?"I joked trying to catch up with Clare.

"Shopping with Minnie today."she said quickly stuffing her homework in her bag.

"Oh yeah. Have fun."I said

"What? No you and Adam are coming with us."She said

I groaned. "Why?"

"Cause we need a guy's opinion."she said it like it was obvious

"I don't wanna."I complained

She closed her locker and looked at me. She moved her bangs so I could see her eyes.

Damnit! She knows I can't resist those eyes.

"We can stop by Victoria's Secret."she whisper getting closer to me.

"Okay!"I said quickly

She kissed my cheek before pulling me towards the entrance.

All of a sudden, Clare's loud friend popped up.

"Hey Clare."she said cheerfuly

"Oh Hey Alli."

"So ready for movie night?" she asked

"Oh crap. Umm I'm goning to the mall with Minnie, Eli, and Adam."she said

"Oh."she said clearly disappointed

"I'm sorry. We can do movie night next Friday."Clare said

"Ok."Alli said

We heard a honk.

We walked out and saw Minnie and Adam in Minnie's car with the top down.

"Hop in, _Annie _and _Marilyn Manson_."she joked

"Ha ha ha."I said sarcastically

Clare and I got in the backseat.

We got to the mall in about half and hour.

Minnie and I wanted to go to Hot Topic.

Clare and her grabbed lots of clothes and went into a dressing room.

"Why are you guys in the same dreesing room?" Adam asked

"Were girls. We undress infront of eachother all the time."Minnie said

Clare stepped out first wearing a black and blue corset dress.

"Well?"she asked me.

My eyes were wide and so was my mouth.

"I think he's saying you look to hot for words."Adam said

Minnie then stepped out in really short shorts black of course, and a black sequeins tank top.

Adam had the same exprssion as me.

"I'll take that as a please get it."Minnie said

"I don't know. Isn't this a little too much?"Clare asked

"Aww Clare you look so good though."

Minnie grabbed a black see through crop shirt.

"You can wear this over it."She said

Clare smiled.

After trying on many diffrent outfits we left.

Clare got a pair of black flats, two pairs of black skinny jeans, and three shirts.

"Clare rember what you said."I whispered in her ear.

"Ok let's go to Victoria's Secret."Clare said

Minnie raised her eye brows but shrugged.

We stared to walk in but Clare pushed me back.

"You wait here." she said

"But I wanna see."I whined

She giggled.

"You'll see." she started walking away. She turned back "Eventually."she added before walking in.

**Clare's Pov**

Minnie and I walked in.

I started looking at lip gloss and perfume while Minnie was looking at undergarments.

"Clare! Get over here!"she said

I walked over and started looking for my bra size.

"I'll help. What size are you?"she asked

"46 C."I replied

"Ooh. What about this one?"she held up and red lace bra

"No."

"No fun."

I got a black and pink plaid bra with matching panties.

Minnie got blue pajama shorts with "sexy" across the bottom and a matching white tank top.

We left.

Then Minnie dragged us to a store called Spencer's.

I gasped at the stuff. There was vibrators, blow up dolls, and really inappropiate celebration cards.

"Are we even allowed to buy stuff from here?"

"Nope. You have to be 18. But I have a fake I.D."she said with a sly grin.

We walked through the eisles.

Adam and Eli immaturely laughed at every dirty thing they saw.

"See anything you like?"Eli asked

"This is pretty."I said holding up a necklace with a bunny on it.

Eli started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"I asked completley confused.

"That's a Playboy necklace."

"A what?"

"Playboy is a pornographic magazine. The models are reffered to as bunnys. That's the Playboy symbol."he explained

"Oh!"I exclaimed

I put the necklace back.

Then I tought about it.

Maybe nobody would recognize it.

I grabbed it back.

Eli waggled his eyebrows.

"To everyone it's just a bunny. Not a Playboy bunny."I said

I got the necklace, Minnie got a Cookie Monster tee shirt, Adam got a beanie, and Eli got a blcak and white studed belt.

As soon as I bought it I put it on. The mall lights reflected off it making it glimmer.

"I'm starving!"Adam said

"Definatley. You girls think you can let us off our shackles so we can eat?"Eli said

We rolled our eyes and headed towards the elevator which leads to the food court.

Eli, Adam, and I got in the elevator but Minnie was frozen.

"Minnie what's up?"Adam asked

"I'm not getting in that thing."she said franticly shaking her head

**Adam's Pov**

"Why not?"I asked

I heard Eli sigh. "Your still afriad of these things?"Eli asked

She nodded her head.

"Look!"she said pointing to a plaque behind us. "This elevator hasn't been inspeacted in 7 years."

Eli quickly hit the level 2 button. The doors closed.

"Eli!"she shouted

"Minnie chill."he said

As soon as the elavator started moving, Minnie started hyperventilating.

I rubbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Minnie."

Then the elavator shook and the lights flickered.

"What was that?" Clare asked.

Eli pushed buttons but nothing happened.

"I told you I didn't want to get in this fucking elevator!"Minnie shouted

We banged aganist the door screaming for help.

"Cell's!"Clare said

I pulled my out. No service.

We all looked at each other.

We were trapt.


	14. Worst First Impression

**OMG! News I just learned about the fall premire about Degrassi!**

**1. They changed it to Degrassi The Breaking point. Not very clever but whatever!**

**2. It starts again Friday October, 8.**

**3. Many people are saying Alli is the one who says "I'm leaving Degrassi." cause Melinda said on her twitter she's playing on a new show.**

**4. Most Important! CLARE AND ELI DID NOT BREAK UP! I went on Degrassi Wiki and it says their both still currently dating each other!**

**BTW Munro looks so hot in All Falls Down when he's on the floor looking at the knife. It made me cry and made me giddy!**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters except Minnie!**

**I do own this story!**

**Chapter 14. Worst First Impression.**

**Clare's Pov**

I went over to where the buttons and pressed a button and spoke into a speaker

"Hello? Is anyone there? We are trapt in this elevator."I said

There was a static before a voice said" Yes we are on our way to help."

I sighed. "Thank you."

I looked at everyone.

Eli's face was unreadable. Adam had a worried look on his face. Minnie was sitting in a corner rocking back and worth.

A couple of hours later I went to the speaker.

"Hello. We're still stuck in the elevator."

Then suddenly the top of the elevator opened and a ladder dropped down.

We climbed up untill we were back in the mall.

I sighed. We all hugged. Minnie and I started crying.

"Can we go eat? I'm literally about to die of hunger!"Adam complained

We all went to McDonalds.

After that we went to the parking lot.

Minnie dropped Eli and I off at Degrassi so we could take Morty.

**Eli's pov**

Clare and I finally got home.

"Ugh! I'm exhausted!"Clare plopped into bed.

"Me too."I laid down next to her

We fell asleep in our street clothes.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and saw Clare sleeping peaceful next to me.

She looked so beautiful.

Her ivory skin shinning in the sunlight.

"Stop stareing at me."she mummbled

I chuckled. "Do you have a mask?"

She opened her eyes. "No?"she said confused

"Then I can't stop staring at you."I smirked

She blushed. "Cute."

She streched. "I need a shower."

I sat up. "Want some company?"I winked

"Sure."she smiled

"Really?"I raised my eyebrows

She pulled off her shirt. "Yep."

I quickly got up and took off my shirt and unbuckled my belt.

Then Clare's phone started to ring.

I groaned. She giggled.

"It'll only be a minute."

"Hello? What? I can't understand you. WHAT? Why? Ok I'll be right over."she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Minnie. She said Adam broke up with her." Clare said putting her shirt back on.

"WHAT?"I shouted

I put my clothes back on and grabbed my keys.

We quickly drove to Minnie's neighborhood.

I stopped at the gate.

"Hi. I don't know if you remeber us."Clare said with kindness

"Yeah. Minnie called and said you guys would be dropping by. Go ahead." Jim said opening the gates

I parked in Minnie's driveway.

She was sitting on the porch hugging her knees sobbing.

Clare and I sat on either side of her.

I rubbed her back. Clare stroked her arm.

"Why?"Clare asked

"He got this ridiculous idea that I was cheating on him with Sav." she sniffled

"Well you and Sav have been hanging out and being secretive." I said

She scoffed. "I was planning a suprise birthday party for him. I was talking to Sav cause I saw how

he and Holly J planned The Hoedown- Throwdown and I asked for their help. I didn't tell you guys cause I was

afraid it would slip out."she explained

"Oh."was all we said

"I guess since we broke up, I have to cancel the party." she sighed

"I'm so sorry. Maybe we can get you guys back together."Clare suggested

"No. If he wants to think I'm some slut who sleeps with any guy who looks at me, let him."Minnie said

"Are you sure?"I asked

She nodded. "Umm I kinda wanna be alone right now."

We got up.

"Are we gonna have to hide all the knives and pills from you?"I joked

She laughed. "No. I'll be fine."

Clare hugged her. "Bye."

As soon as we got in Morty, Clare pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Adam. He needs to know the truth."

**Clare's Pov**

"Hey Clare!"Adam said

"What the hell is wrong with you?"I asked

"What?"

"You broke up with Minnie!"

"She's cheating on me with Sav!"

"No! She was planning a suprise birthday party for you!"

"Then why does she need Sav?"

"He's president of student council! He's plans dances. He was giving her advice!"

"Oh Crap. She hates me! She's never gonna take me back!"

"Maybe she will."

"What should I do?"he asked desperatley

"I can't help you with that. Show her that you need her."

"I'll start right on it!" he hung up.

"So were playing match maker?" Eli said

"Yep. They're perfect for each other."

We got to Eli's house pretty fast.

Eli stopped me.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too."

"I will never hurt you. I'll always be here for you."He said looking in my eyes

I got on my tip toes and kissed him.

He leaned down and deepened the kiss.

I parted my lips as his tounge slipped through.

Suddenley I was scooped up in his arms.

Somehow her managed to unlock the front door without breaking the kiss.

He carried me to his room and dropped me on the bed before climbing on top of me.

**1 hour later**

Eli collapsed ontop of me, breathing heavilly.

He started to wrap his arms around me but I stopped him.

"Your sweaty."I scrunched my nose.

He chuckled and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"You still owe me a shower."he smirked

"Rain check?"

He pouted but nodded his head and closed the door.

I then heard my stomach growl loudly and I giggled.

I grabbed Eli's black button down shirt and button it up, leaving the first three undone and his black skull boxers.

As I went down stairs I heard a noise in the kitchen.

I tried to sneak downstairs but failed when a step squeaked loudly.

I tip-toed into the kitchen.

I saw a black purse on the counter. That's not my purse.

Then suddnely a woman with dark hair popped up from behind the kitchen island.

"Suprise!"she said

I screamed. Then she screamed.

I heard footsteps rushing downstairs. Eli rushed over to me. He had only a black towel around his waist

and had shampoo is his hair.

"Clare what's wrong?"he asked urgently

He looked at where I was looking. The dark haired lady with her eyes now wide with anger.

"Mom?"

MOM? This is his mother!

I looked at Eli. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Elijah Goldsworthy who is this girl and why is she in your clothing?"She said with her arms crossed

**Cliffhanger! Please review. You know you wanna.**


	15. Past Haunts You

**First day of school! AHHHHHHH! But it was great to see my friends again.**

**Anyway cause of school I may not be updating alot! Hope you can live a couple**

**of weeks without my awesome stories!**

Eli's pov

I was laying in my bed. thinking about last week.

Why did my mom hate Clare? Sure it wasn't a great impression but my mother

didn't even know Clare. Come to think of it my mother hated Minnie too. Does she

have some possesive thing with me? Well a mother has to know that she can't keep her

child from friends.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a noise. I sat up and looked around.

Nothing looked out of place. I laided back down. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me.

I jumped and was about to yell when they spoke.

"Clam down. It's just me."

I turned and saw Clare laying next to me with a smile in her face.

"What are you doing?"I asked

"I'm not sleepy."

I glanced at the clock. "Your not tired at 2:44 in the morning?"I asked

She shook her.

I watched as she bit her lip before pushing me off my side so I was laying on my back.

She climbed on top of me. I gave he a confused look.

She just gigggled and pressed her lips to mine.

She started kissing my jawline, my neck, my collarbone.

"Clare?"I breathed

She whispered in my ear "I said I wasn't tired."

She kissed my hard and her hands slid up my shirt rubbing my chest.

"I like fiesty Clare."I whispered

She nibbled on my earlobe

"Good cause she's like Santa. She only comes once a year." she whispered

"Maybe twice?"I asked

"Depends if Goldsworthy is being a good boy."

I flipped us over so I was on top.

"We have to be quiet. My mom's down the hall and you my darling are a screamer."I smirked

She punched my arm before grabbing my shirt and pulling me to her crashing her lips on mine.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and saw that Clare was gone.

I went downstairs.

Clare was eating cereal.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Morning, Mrs. Claus."I whispered in her ear

She giggled. "Morning."

She turned to face me. Our lips met. The kiss got intense.

But unforunatley we had to break for air.

"So any plans?"I asked

"Actually yes. Minnie and I are going to a club."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Clare you really don't have clubbing clothes"

"I know. I'm going over to Minnie's and borrow some of her clothes."

"I'll give you a ride. But I'm going inside to approve of your outfit."

She rolled her eyes.

Around 10:00 pm we drove to Minnie's house.

"Hey guys!"She gave us a huge before pulling us inside.

"Wait here."Minnie said to me pointing at the couch.

I sat. Minnie grabbed Clare's hand and dragged her upstairs.

1 hour later I heard heels clicking on the steps.

I walk by the steps. My mouth widened. Holy Crap.

Thay both looked stunning.

Clare had on black heels, fishnets, the black and blue corset dress with a black long sleeved see-through crop shirt.

"So what do you think?"Clare asked

I just held up two thumbs up.

She smiled.

Then I heard more heels.

Minnie appered by Clare looking proud of her work.

Minnie had on black leather ankle boots. fishnets, incredibly short denim shorts and a crop V-neck shirt

exposing her stomach and cheast. I laughed. Her shirt had Spongebob on it but he was in all black and

had an emo hairstyle.**( I actually have a shirt like that!)**

"Ready to go?"She asked

"Yeah."

Minnie waited impatinenly as I said bye to Clare.

"Here." I gave Clare

"My purity ring?"she asked

"Yeah. If any guys get too close just flash them this. It's like pepper spray."

She laughed.

She got on her toes and pecked my lips.

"I'll be fine. I have Minnie."She said

"Yeah cause Minnie's outfit doesn't scream "rape me."I said sarcasticly.

"I heard that, Marylin Manson!"Minnie shouted from the car.

I ignored her and pulled Clare in for a kiss.

Just as it started to heat up, Minnie honked her horn.

"Let's go!"

Clare pulled away and walked to Minnie's car.

She got in and waved as they drove off.

**Clare's pov**

We pulled off the interstate and drove around.

Then we parallel parked on the side of the road.

We got out and Minnie led the way to the club.

Just as we turned a corner I bumped into someone.

He had on all black and his nose, lip and eyebrow pierced.

"Sorry."I apologized

"It's ok."he smiled

Then I saw infront of his was a incredibly long line.

Minnie started to walk up to the bouncer.

I hesitanley followed her.

She tapped the bouncers shoulder and he turned around. His face and eyes lit up.

"Minnie Masterson!" he said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Billy!" Minnie wrapped her arms around him.

They pulled away and just stared at each other.

I cleared my throart. They broke the gazed from each other's body.

"Oh sorry. Billy this is my friend Clare. Clare this is the ex I told you about."

"Hi. Billy?"I said

"You say that like it's a question."He said with a smirk

"Sorry but you're name tag says Stven."

"His real name is steven but doesn't he look ectually like Billy Joel?"Minnie said

I looked closely at him. He did look like Billy Joel! "Holy Crap! He does."I said

They laughed. "So are you gonna let us in?"Minnie said

"I get off in 15 minutes. I'll let you in if you save me dance."He winked

Minnie blushed! MINNIE BLUSHED! I've never seen Minnie blush.

"Ok."

Billy opened the velvet rope and we walked through.

We went down a long corridoor a flight of stairs and another corridoor.

Then the were to large double doors.

We pushed them open and a rush of music flooded through us.

The floor was vibrating. There was strobe lights flashing every color.

There were stairs that led up to the dance floor, the bar was glass with lights flashing inside the bar, cages hanging from the cealing.

In the north east was a little pit of booths covered by a curtain.

"Wow!"I said

"I know! Let's dance!"Minnie pulled me to the dancefloor.

**I hour later.**

**Minnie's pov**

I was on the dancefloor with Billy. We were dancing to Only This Moment by Royksopp.

He was whipsering the lyrics in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I loved the way his hands moved from my hips up my sides then down. Our hips together moving to the rythm.

I was having a good time. I realized how much I missed Billy. But Adam kept popping in my head. I missed him.

I felt guilty. No wait he dumped me. He called my a skank. That I didn't deserve him. Why should I feel guilty?

"You ok Min?"Billy asked when he noticed I stopped dancing.

I smiled. "I'm fine Billy." I started to dance again

Screw Adam.

**Eli's pov**

I felt so anixous for Clare to come home. What if some sleeze came up to Clare when Minnie was busy.

Snatched Clare up. Led her out the club without anyone noticing.

Suddenly my phone went off.

_New Text: Sapphire_

I smiled.

It said "Proof that I'm fine." I t was a picture message

The first pic was of Clare and Minnie. They were back to back. Clare was winking while Minnie was blowing a kiss.

Adam came back with popcorn in his hands. He looked at my phone. He saw Minnie.

"God she's so beautiful."He whispered

My phone went off again.

Another picture message.

This one was off Clare. She was in a cage her hands in the air. I laughed.

My phone went off again.

It was a pic off Minnie she was on the dance floor pressed aganist a guy in all black with brown hair.

Adam stiffined. He look pissed.

"Calm down Hulk."

Another message.

This one made Adam and I stiffin.

It was Clare and Minnie sitting in a booth with a group of guys.

Why did one of them have a veil on their head?

**Clare's Pov**

Minnie dropped me off. I gave her a quick hug before walking into the house.

I walked upstairs and into the guestroom. Eli was sitting on the bed analzying something on his phone.

"Hey you."I leaned into the kiss but he moved his head.

"Who are these people?"he asked showing me a pic of Minnie and I in the pit with the guys.

"Oh that's Dean, Martin, Andrew, and Brian."I said

I saw the look on his face.

"Are you jealous?"I asked

He just looked down.

"They're gay!"I said inbetween laughs

"What?"

"They're gay. It was Dean's Bacholor party. Did you not notice the veil?"

"Oh. Oops."

I laughed.

**Minnie's pov**

My doorbell rang.

Who the F is at my house at 3:00 in the morning?

I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Mickey? What the fuck are you doing hear?"I asked shocked

"I missed you." His voice was slurred

Oh god he was drunk.

"Mickey go away."I tried to close the door but he blocked it with his shoe.

"Not until I get what I came for."He said

"Which is?"I asked irritated

He pushed me back which caused me to fall down.

He walked in and locked the door behind him.

"You." he said with a evil smile before climbing ontop of me.

**Ta-Da!**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review! **

**I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Did you guys see the new promo?**

**Eli kinda scared me honestly.**


	16. Bitches, Proposals, and Protection

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School! UGH!**

**I might not be able to upload for a couple of weeks. I'm already behind on homework**

**and a project. FOR YOU GUYS! Your welcome. I hope you guys can live without my**

**amazing stories. Sorry I had an Eli moment there. Anyway onto the story.**

**Minnies POV**

He got off me and zippped up his pants and buttoned them.

He leaned down and kissed my head. I shuddered from his touch.

"Thanks, but the girls at college scream less."

As soon as I heard the door close I broke down.

I grabbed my clothes and ran upstairs.

I sank down to the floor, hugging my legs.

_Dirty. Slut. Trash._

Those words swirling around my head. Everywhere I looked those words were.

My Black Veil Brides poster magiclly changed to Dirty Slutty Trash.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Dirty was on my forehead and Slut and Trash was on my cheeks.

Without think I threw a frame with a picture of Mickey and I at the mirror.

The mirror shattered with shards going across the floor.

I felt a pain in my arm. I saw that a piece of the mirror was in it.

I went to the bathroom and pulled it out, screaming from the pain and cleaned the wound.

I got in the shower. The warm water on my skin. It wasn't warm enogh.

I turned off the cold. The water was scoreching. But it felt nice.

I finished and slouched down drifting off into sleep.

**Adam's pov**

"Hey man. I really appreciate this."I said

"No problem. Anything to help and friend and his chick."

I smiled.

"Do you think it'll work?"Sav asked

"Hope so."

**Clare's pov**

I walked downstairs to see drinking coffee.

"Goodmorning."I said cheerfuly

"Morning."she said in a monotone

I sighed.

I walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Look I'm sorry for what ever I did to you. And I'd do anything to take it back."

"Fine dump my son."She said

"Excuse me?"I was flabbergasted

"You said you could take it back. Break up with Eli."

"No! I love Eli. And he loves me."

She scoffs "Yeah." she says sarcastically

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This is a silly high school romance. Do you really think you guys

are going to be together forever?"

I didn't say anything.

"Eli is young and naive. Hopefully soon he'll realize he can do better than you."

I just sat there.

One word came to mind

_Bitch_

**Eli's pov**

I walked downstairs and herd my mother and Clare talking.

I hid under the stairs.

"This is a silly high school romance. Do you really think you guys

are going to be together forever?"

What the hell? Why is my mother saying this?

"Eli is young and naive. Hopefully soon he'll realize he can do better than you."

Clare was silent. I knew she wasn't doubting our relationship. She

was shocked how my mom was acting so _bitchy._

I decided to come out and cnfront my mother.

"Your wrong." I said walking into the kitchen.

They both looked at me.

I walked over and grabbed a apple.

"I love Clare. This isn't some silly romance. It's love. We can't just turn away

from these feeling."

My mother sighed.

"Whatever you say Elijah. I just hope you won't throw your life away for _her_"she sneered

and walked away.

I looked at Clare. She looked depressed.

I wrapped my arms around he waist.

"You don't believe her do you?"she asked

"Of course not. Clare I want to be with you forever."

"So your proposing?"she asked with a smirk

I pressed my lips to her pink plump ones.

"Not now. But someday, hopefully." I said

"I do."she said kissing me.

**Minnie's pov**

For me walking down the halls of Degrassi was like walking down the red carpet.

All eyes on me. Usually I didn't mind. But after last night, I just wanted to blend in and be normal.

"Minnie!"someone called

I turned around and saw Clare and Eli.

I guess I was deep in thought and didn't notice them.

"Hey. Sorry I was thinking."

"Are you ok?"Clare asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched at her touch.

"I'm fine. There was this guy at the club and I thought he followed me home.

Turns out it was my imagination."I lied

"Maybe you should hire Billy as a bodyguard. You'd be protected."Clare joked

I tensed up. _Protection_. I flashed through memoeries of last night. Mickey didn't use protection.

Just like that my world came crashing down.

Instead of feeling like Robert Pattinson on the red carpet, I felt like Lindsay Lohan.

**Sadly this story is coming to a close soon. But don't worry. There most definatley will be a sequal.**

**I mean what I leave you guys with in the last chapter I can't just leave you guys hanging.**

**REVIEW. Don't deny it! 3 love you guys!**


	17. Eventually

**Sorry if this chapter is short. LAST CHAPTER!**

**I have read you comments and I will give into them.**

**I'm not confirming anything about Minnie.**

**But I will say this: Minnie and Eli will not get together!**

**I do not like Eli/OC! And I am not Minnie! Minnie is just some random**

**girl who goes to Degrassi and falls for Adam! So I will probably**

**upload the sequal next week. And I have an amazing title for it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to CelijahHasChocolateEclares who gave my my very first review!**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters except Minnie.**

**I do own this story.**

**2 weeks later**

School was officially over. The party was pretty cool.

Minnie was throwing Sav a graduation party/ Thank you for getting Adam and I back

together party.

I had my arm around Clare as she was talking to Alli.

I heard a "psst!" and turned around.

Minnie was on the steps and made a motion to follow her.

I gave her a thumbs up. The contiuned up the steps.

As soon as she was out of sight, I told Clare I was going to the bathroom.

She nodded her head. I walked upstairs and into Minnie's room.

She was sitting on her bed playng with her fingers nevrously.

I knocked. She jumped and let out a sigh of relif when she saw it was me.

"I got them."she said holding up the box

I nodded my head.

She got up and walked to the batroom and closed the door.

5 minutes later Minnie came out, tears rolling down her face.

I went over and hugged her tightly.

"We have to tell someone."I said

She pulled away. "No! We can't tell anyone."

"Minnie we can't keep this a secret."I said waving it around

She looked at me sadly.

I sighed. "At least tell Adam."

"No! Adam and I just got back together. He's not going to want that resposibility."

"Well let me tell Clare."

"She might slip and tell Adam."she said

I sighed.

"So your ex-boyfriend raped you and your not going to tell anyone?"

"I told you."

"Eli? What's going on here?" I looked up and saw Clare and Adam

at the doorway.

"Nothing!"Minnie said quickly

I descretly hit it in the back of my swimming trunks.

"Are you coming?"Clare asked

"We'll be right down."I said smiling nerveously

Clare's eyes flashed between Minnie and I before walking away

with Adam following her.

I sighed.

"That was way too close."I said

She nodded her head.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it then handed it to her.

"I'll tell them eventually."she said before looking at the pregnacy test with a pink plus sign.

**FIN**

**-Please Review!-**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I know I said that the last chapter was going to be the very last chapter. This is the last chapter.**

**I have a question about my next story.**

**Do you guys want the story to take place during the summer or skip the summer and go right in the school year?**

**So please review your answers!**

**9 more days till Degrassi!**

**On youtube this person uploaded the first couple of minutes of the first new episode!**

**Have you guys seen the new promo?**

**Alli kicking Bianca's ass, More Clare being punk, and Declan planning something?**

**So excited.**

**So like I said before please review your answers!**

**BYE!**

**And I know I said I would upload the new story this week but my sister has been hogging it.**

**I'm uploading this now cause she's asleep and it's a couple of minutes before I have to leave 4 school.**

**L8t3r!**


End file.
